Life is not as hopeless as it seems
by kennynear
Summary: A young Gothic teenage girl age 13 gets pulled in to a world that's not her own and gets thrown in to a love triangle but who will get her heart a mortal?,Demon?, Angel? or even a reaper?. I will update daily if i can also it will get better as the chapters go on. It's rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is not as hopeless as it seems.**

**This is my first fan fiction on and English is not my best subject, so please don't be too harsh just point out mistakes and give some good and bad points about the story so I can learn and the chapters will be longer as I go on I just tend to struggle with the opening of a story. So enjoy and I don't own Black Butler.**

**Chapter: 1**

It all started on a normal night. I've never been a person that ignores weird things or gets creped out by them, I've always been looking for a escape from my life, I don't like to think that we were only born to go to school get a job marry and die, I want so much more but I have finally lost hope. The truth is there is no magic no ghosts, there is only logic and science in this cold unforgiving world with so much pain and last of all the human race ,I'm sad to say that I am a part of it, yet I feel so out of place.

My concept of beauty is unlike anyone's, I know. I think that death is beautiful, so is the dark and the deformities of people; there is beauty in those people they know suffering unlike anyone else apart from my own torched mind.

I walked in to the cemetery ready for my shift to begin. As I was about to open the door to the undertakers something caught my eye, it was a large raven. I slowly walked up to it and studied it. As I was admiring the bird, I heard a loud snap of twigs behind me; I spun around but blacked out as I did. Oh God I hope it isn't zombies, I thought to myself.

I woke up to find myself on what felt like a cobbled floor, I could hear horses and a carriage I could hear it coming towards me as fast as I could I got up only to see it about to kill me grate I thought as I closed my eyes waiting for the impact I'm going to get killed by a horse and I won't even be able to make a joke on my death bed als- my thoughts got cut off by a force pushing me out of the way of the horse. I landed on my back, I looked up to see a boy around my age on top of me I blushed, he had blue hair and was wearing an eye patch.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, YOU JUST DON'T SLEEP IN ROADS!" The young boy shouted at me, I just rolled my eyes pushed him off and got up "For your information, I was drugged and ended up here, I don't even know where I am Anyway what's your name? Mine is Claudette nice to meet you and thank you for saving me."

He smirked slightly "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, It's a pleasure to meet you." A man walked up behind the boy he appeared to be wearing a butlers uniform he bent down and whispered in to his masters ear, the boy looked up "I would like you to be a guest in my manor." I followed the boy to his own carriage...I think my hope has just come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is not as hopeless as it seems.**

**A/N:**** I would like to thank Mysteriouslyme978 for reviewing my story.**  
**Also as strange as it might be I do not own Black Butler or any references made. **  
**Please enjoy today's chapter :).**

**Chapter 2:**

Just to say the ride to the manor was awful. The smallest bump in the road would make the carriage jolt.

We finally arrived at the manor, the young Earls butler opened the carriage door for me and helped me out. "I'm terribly sorry Miss Claudette for I haven't given you my name it's -".

The butler got cut off by three people shouting "SEBASTIAN!."

"I wont be a minute Miss let me just deal with the other servants." The butler who I guess his name is Sebastian and Ciel stormed through the mansion doors but suddenly froze, I followed them to see what had startled them so much. It was terrible there was pink everywhere and worst of all the glitter it was like looking at Edward Cullen. I just stood there in a daze, The servants were stood around Sebastian.

"What's happened to my Mansion?." Ciel looked just as equally dazed, "Ask that crazy girl!" the servant that was wearing a chefs uniform exclaimed. Very carefully we all peeked round the door, Ciel seemed to realise who it was so he went in to the room the rest of us shortly following. The girl glommed Ciel and started rubbing her face against his "Awwwww your so cute! And who's that new girl...awwwwwwww I can play dress up with her."

"Elizabeth her name is Claudette, she is a guest staying at my manor, Claudette this is my fiancee Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth ran up to me and grabbed hold of my hand "Come on Claudette, Ciel we're having a ball." I looked up at Ciel as I was being dragged away by the hyperactive girl he seemed quite speechless, It made me smirk it's probably because he just got given a order off his fiancee.

*TIME SKIP*

"NO Elizabeth no pink I don't do pink!"

"Awww but it will look cute on you and I've got a cat tale and ears for you."

Before I could protest she pulled a ninja move on me, I was now dressed up as my least favourite animal and the only colour I cant stand. Grate just grate I bet I look stupid. Before she could torture me any more I ran out of the bedroom and in to another one I sat myself against the door "well nothing else bad can happen...I have a slight feeling I shouldn't have said that, why am I talking to myself?"

After a few minutes of peace I saw something flutter so I got up and moved around. There it was the biggest moth I have ever seen , If I wasn't so concentrated on the moth I would have seen Sebastian entering the room.

I took of my shoe ready to kill it as soon as I got near it, it shot away then smacked me in the face, causing me too run around the room like a manic waving my shoe about. It tried to hit my face again so I dived under the large bed. As I turned my head and there was a massive spider staring at me.

" Mr. Spider...or Mrs. Spider please don't come near me, just go out from under the bed and kill the moth." I said slowly pushing the spider out from under the bed but I failed, the spider ran straight for me causing me to scream and scrambled out from under the bed.

The moth was now trying to attack me again but that's when I saw Sebastian. I ran up to him and put my arms around him and held on for dear life. Then something strange happened he picked me off my feet and cradled me, stroking my hair "Aaah what a beautiful kitten so curious, jumping for her pray."

I didn't know what to do I just laid in his arms blushing as he nuzzled my neck. He carried me down the stairs, at which point I noticed Ciel. I gave him the help me look.

"Sebastian please put our guest down and do stop molesting her."

"I'm very sorry young Master , Miss Claudette. I seemed to have gotten carried away."

**A/N**: **Well you will have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens at the dance.**

**I will post the next chapter when I get three reviews, so I know people are actually interested in the story and that it's not just a lost cause.**

**Bye :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life is not as hopeless as it seems.**

**A/N**:** I would like to say thank you to alexma and meowmixmonster for reviewing.**  
**I wont be able to update too much this week since I am at London for a holiday and I've got lots of sight seeing to do.**  
**Also I don't own Black Butler. :3 Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3:**

When Sebastian Put me down I walked over to the three servants "Hi my name is Claudette, It's very nice to meet you!"  
"Hi my name is Bardroy, I'm the Chef. That's Mey-Rin she's a maid , Finny who is the gardener and Tanaka".

I smiled at them and we began to chat for a bit while Ciel and Lizzy danced until someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around to see a man in a white lolita style dress. There's something off about him but I can't put my finger on it. Oh well its probably nothing... I should probably pay attention to what he's saying.

"My name is Grell Sutcliff, I am Madame Reds butler. May I ask your name Miss?"

"Oh, Its Claudette and it's very nice to meet you,"

"Er... Miss. Claudette would you like to dance with me?"

"Of course but I must warn you I'm very bad at it."

Me and Grell began to dance together... Well I say dance more like taking turns to accidentally kick and step on each others feet. Suddenly I tripped pulling Grell down with me, I braced for the impact as my body slammed on to the floor. I Groaned in pain, opening my eyes to see Grells face inches from mine, we both blushed.I was about to push him off when his lips crashed in to mine. Oh he was not going to get away with that and live. Before he knew it my fist went flying in the air, punching him so hard he practically flew off me and in to a near by wall,.

I got up and noticed that everyone was staring at me with shocked looks. I ran out the room. " GOD DAMN, that was my first freaking kiss and I hardly even know him. And I bet now everyone thinks I'm some violent prone person, HE ASKED for it."

I slid down the wall crying in frustration. "Why doesn't anything come out right, for me my life at home and now here. Which I'm guessing is Victorian London. Ill never see my friends again and they were the only people who ever cared for me, Its all gone within one night."

As I silently cried I heard some foot steps coming towards me "Claudette?" It was Ciel. Grate he's going to be pissed at me I bet.

"What is it Ciel."

"May I ask why you are crying."

"stupid things."

"Then stop crying if its stupid. Come on Sebastian has prepared you a room also I Have received a letter off the queen, me and Sebastian will be gone all tomorrow I'm sure I can entrust you to make sure the servants don't wreck the manner."

"Of course." HELL YESSSSSSSSSS! I've got a mansion all to myself.  
First I will Explore and try and find secret passages and then make a load of cake oh this is going to be aaaaaaaaawsssoooooooooommmmmmmmm.

**A/N:** **I'm really sorry that this chapter is short and probably not as good as the other chapters and rubbish but I've got a slight writers block. If you have any suggestions of what I could put in please help. ;)**

**Cookies and Light bulbs for all ye who review! Bye :3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life is not as hopeless as it seems.**

**Hello readers I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while so as an apology here take a cookie *opens crate of cookies* and enjoy reading.**

**I do not own Black Butler or any other references made.**

**Chapter**** 4:**

***The next day***

I was getting the best sleep I've had in years.

"Miss. Claudette you need to wake up now it's 8:00."

I slowly opened my eyes to see a face in front of me. "Aaah holy crap!" I stumbled straight out of bed and ran into a wall. "Ow my nose."  
"Miss are you alright?" I turned around to see Sebastian. Waking me up at this time I thought to myself as I climbed back in to bed and shoved my face in to the pillow. "Miss. Claudette you need to get up, Me and my master will be setting off shortly."  
"Fine." I grumbled as I got out of the bed and sat on the side, Sebastian walked up to me and started unbuttoning my nightgown "Hay! what the hell do you think you're doing!"

" I'm helping you get undressed, What does it look like?."

"I can do that myself!."

"Even the corset?" he smirked.

"Yes even that! perverted butler."

I picked up the clothes off the side and walked in to the bathroom locking the door. I got dressed and came out again "told you so."  
"very well . Would you like some tea and scones?."

"Just the scones please, I have to have my tea prepared it a certain way or I wont like it and you don't need to keep calling me miss just call me Claudette."  
Sebastian handed me a scone, I took a bite out of it. "Oh my flying pony on a Pogo stick to hell!, this is amazing."

"Well that's certainly a comment i haven't heard before. Now if you would follow me Claudette." I followed Sebastian down the hall then down the stairs were Ciel was waiting.

"I'm entrusting you to look after my mansion while I'm gone. We should be back around 9.00 tonight." The boy said walking out the door followed by Sebastian. "Oh and Claudette if you need anything do not hesitate to ask Mr. Sutcliff." I rolled my eyes and walked down towards were the kitchen could be . Why is this place so big it's like a Labyrinth minus David Bowie *If you haven't seen the film labyrinth, I suggest it to David Bowie fans*.  
After a few minutes of searching I finally found it. I rushed to the cupboard "Butter where's the butter?"

"Hay Claudette do ya want me to help you?."

I turned around to see Bard. "Hi Bard I need two eggs, Flour, Butter and sugar."  
He went over to the cupboard and pulled out the ingredients I needed.

"There ya go, If you need any tip's, I'll be in the garden with Finny."  
"Thanks." I grabbed a cooking bowl off the side and started making my cake batter.

***Time skip***

"Ah done... now how do I turn the oven on?... I better ask Bard." I walked out of the kitchen and made my way to the garden "Hay Bard do you know how to turn the oven on?"  
He looked up from helping finny. " Yeah." We walked together to the kitchen.

He got on his hand and Knees in front of the oven with the cake in "Well ya turn this thingy and then that, See all done." The oven started rumbling, So I pulled him out of the room and closed the door, I closed my eyes as the door shattered and a piece of wood scratched my cheek.

"No my cake... it was murdered!"

"I'm so sorry Claudette."

"No,no ...it's okay the funeral is on Monday at 9.00 don't be late." I said walking off. I felt my cheek and looked at my hand ,Grate I'm bleeding... well nothing else can go wrong. " Claudette! I want to apologize for kissing you yesterday." Crap its Grell. note to self never say nothing else can go wrong ever again "Oh your bleeding!".

I looked up at him. "You do realize Grell that was my first kiss and now I'm going to get in deep crap because the kitchen is no more, I am stressing out right now and yes I know I'm bleeding. Now I'm going to go and find an undertaker and I would like you to drive me to one."  
"O-okay Claudette." He rushed out the front door me following behind. I waited as he pulled the carriage up, I got in. Now for another horrible ride.

*** Time Skip***

"Grell I want you to stay there with the carriage." I walked in to the undertakers "Hello anyone here?" "He~He~He~He." I heard as a coffin opened, Out stepped a man in robes.  
He stopped chuckling and looked disappointed "Were you not scared young lady."  
"No why should I be."

"You are a strange one anyway to business what is it you need? hehehehe."

"Two Coffin's One for me and One for a medium-sized cake."

" hehehehe That I can do... Take that one over there it looks around your size and here's one for the cake." He handed me a small coffin one that would be used for a baby if such a horrible thing occurred. I put it on top of the coffin that is to be mine. I went to give him some coins. "No, no,no hehehe young lady this is on the house... since I can see you becoming a valued customer."

"Thank you... er could you help me get these to my carriage?."

"hehehe of course." I opened the door and we both lifted one side of the coffin and lifted it on to the carriage roof, tying it down. "Until next time miss hehehehe." He chuckled as I got in to the carriage.

***Time skip***

When me and Grell got back and got the coffins in to the mansion it was 6:00.  
I walked in to were the kitchen used to be, carrying the small coffin I set it down and looked around for bits of charcoal that looked like burnt cake. Finally after a few minutes I had a little pile of ash and charcoal in the coffin I closed the lid and made my way back towards the front door were my coffin was, I placed the small coffin down next to mine.  
"Now time for a nap then I will change my cloths due to the ash stains."  
I slid in to the coffin and shut the lid.

***Time skip***

**Sebastian's POV:**

When me and my Master finally got home we were shocked to see part of the mansion burnt down and two coffins by the door.  
"Sebastian open the coffins...It might be a clue off Jack the Ripper."

I opened the small one first inside there was a small pile of ash and charcoal. I smirked it looks like that stupid excuse of a chef may have manged to kill himself... I'm puzzled that it has not happened sooner but that does not explain the other coffin. I opened It up to find Claudette covered in ash and her cheek had been bleeding but she was still breathing.

"Let me see!" My young master pushed passed me and collapsed on his knees when he saw Claudette. I wont tell him, that she's breathing not yet anyway its just too amusing. I wonder if he's already got feelings for her.

**Claudette's POV:**

I woke up and opened my eyes to see Ciel on his knees by my coffin and Sebastian looking amused.

"CIEL!" I shouted as i jumped up in the coffin making the young Earl jump back.  
"Claudette what is the meaning of this!" Ciel snapped as he got up.

"Well Bard Blew up the kitchen killing my cake in the process so I went to the Undertakers to get a coffin for my cake and me, since I had a feeling you would kill me for the kitchen exploding."

"you got a coffin for your cake?" Sebastian and Ciel spoke at the same time.

"Yep and when the door exploded I cut my cheek."

Ciel Sighed and walked off.  
"Sebastian I order you to clean Claudette and this mess up."

"Wha-" Sebastian cut me off as he threw me over his shoulder and took me to my Bathroom, He put me down on a chair and walked up he came back with two buckets of hot water and poured it in to the Bath.

"Now Claudette if you would let me undress you..."

" What no way."

"But I've been ordered to clean you up... I promise I wont look."

"Okay but if i catch you taking a sneaky look it will be your funeral as well as the cake's."

He closed his eyes and started to undress me, I would be lying if I say i didn't blush.  
"Now Claudette if you would get in to the bath."  
I stepped in to the bath and sat down, The bubbles covered my body thank god.

"You can open your eyes now."

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"shut it you perv."

Sebastian smirked and got out a wash cloth and towel.  
"well I need to wash you now."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't.

"  
"Yes I do."

This went on for a few of minuets until I snapped.  
"Fine you do, You win oh perv y one."

Standing up in my full birthday suite glory well this is going to be fun...not I bet why you're wondering why I'm not bothered the truth i am but is a body is a body naked or not also I trust him. He poured a bucket of warm water over me and started washing my back when he had done that he gave me the wash cloth and smiled at me.

"I trust that you can wash the front of yourself."

I washed the rest of my body then Sebastian put a towel around me.

" I hate you right now Sebastian."

He just chuckled at my remark.

"There has been a suitcase delivered to the mansion, it has your name on it. so when you have got ready for bed you can open it. If you need anything I will be putting the young Master to bed." He bowed and left the room.

I got dressed in to my nightgown and went in to the bedroom, there was a black leather suitcase on the bed I opened the latch to find my possessions from home in it. "OMG Panda! my furry little buddy!" I pulled out my favorite stuffed animal then pulled out my short deep pink kimono, I put it on.

After emptying the suitcase there was a letter at the bottom it read:

_To my dearest Claudette._

_I have brought you into this world so I can finally be with you._

_I have watched you from afar for a long time and have found myself to be in love with you._

_I will be revealed to you when the time is right._

_Your Guardian angle A._

Okay well that's just great I've got a stalker with magical powers. I grabbed my panda and went to find Ciel's room which wasn't too hard since it was next to mine. I walked in while Ciel was getting dressed my eyes widened as I quickly shut the door. note to self from now on knock.

"You can come in now Claudette."

I walked in to see Ciel sat in his bed with Sebastian standing next to him, I walked over to Ciel.

"Sorry about that I'll knock next time."

" Yes well that's not important now. I need your help in the Jack the Ripper case. Tomorrow night we will be going to Viscount of Druitt'smanor, We need someone to be bate."

"You can't use my panda as bait".

Ciel rubs his temples.

"I meant you and that isn't even a real panda it's a toy."

"sure don't see why not. Don't listen to him panda he's just being grumpy."

**A/N:** **That was probably one of the most awkward things I've written... Also next chapter its Ciel in a dress yay! Also I'm sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or any other types of mistake if there is it's because im really tired and its around 2:30 AM**

**Ciel: I'm not going in a dress.**

**Sebastian: we will see about that young Master.**

**Ciel: It's an order I own you.**

**Sebastian: not anymore I'm on the authors side.**

**Ciel: Why?.**

**Sebastian: She gives me cats and puts up with them even tho she's scared to death of them.**

**Ciel: That's no excuse!...Wait shes scared of cat's?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life is not as hopeless as it seems.**

**Hello readers I thank everyone who has read so far so here *Pulls out crate of light bulbs*.**

**I do not own Black Butler or any references made.**

**So on with the story!**

**Chapter 5:**

I woke up in the night to a piercing scream "What the hell, Come on Panda we must investigate...what do you mean you don't want to come?, Your coming anyway." I climbed out of my bed holding Panda to my chest and opened the door. That sounds like it came from Ciel's room...God it's so dark.

I opened Ciel's door and walked slowly up to the side of his bed and tapped him on the shoulder, He quickly turned his head and put a gun to my head " Ciel ,boy are you grumpy when you wake up!" . He lowered the gun and his breathing slowed down, I took it out of his hand and placed it on his bedside table "Ciel what's wrong?" He looked up at me and sighed "It's nothing important just a night terror."

"You haven't been sleeping well lately have you?" I Perched on the side of his bed and wrapped my arm's around him while stroking his hair.

"No, They seem to be getting more vivid every night."

"Ciel I can help you if you want?."

"How can you help me?."

"Stay there."

I pulled away from Ciel and ran out of the room. I grabbed a small pouch with herbs in from under my pillow and ran back to Ciel, I put the pouch under his pillow.

"How is that going to help me?"

"It just will I promise. Well then I'll see you in the morning." I was about to walk back to my room but Ciel grabbed hold of my arm. "Please stay...Just until i fall asleep." I nodded and sat down on his bed next to him and began to sing.

_Once in a month while the moon is full some secret place shall ye gather._

_Adore the spirit of me who is queen of all the wise._

_And I hear you calling._

_And I hear you calling._

_Sing and dance feast and make love all in my name_

_for mine is the spirit in ecstasy_

_mine is joy on earth._

_And I hear you calling._

_And I hear you calling._

_Mine is the secret that opens the door unto the land of youth._

_Mine is the cup of wine, of life Cauldron of cerridwen..._

I looked back down on him and he had fallen asleep, I kissed him on his head and walked to the kitchen.

"God I hope there's coffee in here." After a long search I found no trace of coffee. "Grate no coffee... Okay well I will have to read a book or something to stop me from falling asleep." Well like the idiot I am,I tried finding the library with out a light source. I reached out my hands searching in the darkness "Panda what do you mean be careful there's no stairs we're walking on the ground floor...We will be fi- AAAAAH CRAP!". I covered my head and squeezed my eyes shut as I fell down the stone stairs, I slowly opened my eyes and moaned in pain, silently pleading that someone would find me soon and the worst bit was I started to black out. Let the nightmares begin...

_I looked down at myself, blood covered my white dress...Have I been injured? .Tears streamed down my face. I felt a deep pain within my heart as I looked at the woman on the floor but why do I feel so sad yet I don't know her. I looked back down at myself and realized that the blood belongs to the woman. I began to feel faint and everything went dark._

"Claudette? you need to wake up..."

I slowly opened my eyes Sebastian was looking down at me, my head in his lap.

"S-Sebastian?"

"Your very lucky you haven't killed yourself and that you have got away with just a broken arm."

Sebastian picked me up and carried me to my room he banged and put a splint on my arm and sat on the edge of my bed and Ciel burst into my room along with a Chinese man and a woman in red...she looked like the woman from my dream tears started to fill my eyes.

"Madam Red if you would please check over Claudette." said Sebastian pushing the boy and man out of the room.

"Hello dear I Am Madame Red I'm a doctor...I was told by Sebastian that you had fallen down the stairs. If it's possible would you please stand up so I can check you over?"

I nodded and stood up my legs were badly bruised. She lifted up my nightgown and pulled it over my head.

"Well considering you fell down solid stone stairs and you've been out for quite a while...you seem to be in a very good condition with only bruising and a broken arm."

I put my nightgown back on and sat back down on the bed.

"Thank you Madam Red...could you help me get dressed for the ball tonight?"

"Of course! I would love to hmm now what should you wear." She rooted through the wardrobe and pulled out a black silky ball gown...and of course pulled out a Victorian corset...Grate she pulled out that one ,rather than my nice modern less likely to kill you coarsest. After I got all my other undergarments on( bloomers ect.) I put on the corset and then held on to the bed post as she started pulling the strings tighter, at one point she couldn't get them any tighter even after putting her foot on my back "Claudette I'm going to get Sebastian to help tighten you corset more." She ran out of the room calling for Sebastian. I looked down at my chest to find that it looked bigger "... They look even bigger. THE HELL I wanted a reduction forget knocking me out these will kill me!. God I hate having these thin-"

There was a loud coughing behind me cutting me off from my ranting, I slowly turned around to see a shocked Madame Red and a smirking Sebastian, I flushed embarrassed "Lets just get this over with." I muttered holding back on to the bed post . Sebastian put his foot on my back and yanked the strings quickly, I gasped for air "OW Sebastian not so hard you sadistic jerk!" He tied the lases and put the dress over my head. I rushed out of the room and in to Ciels study to see him in a dress.

"Ciel!. I never knew you were a cross dresser."

"I'M NOT CROSS DRESSING."

"What ever you say Lady Phantomhive hehehe."

"Earl who is this attractive woman? I am Lau by the way" I looked to were the voice came from, It was the Chinese man I saw before.

"This is Claudette."

"Nice to meet you lau... Ciel I'll be in my room ,I need to think for a bit." I walked out of the study and to my room, I laid on my bed and sobbed.

** *mean while in Ciel's study***

Lau: "Such an attractive woman...how old is she?."

Ciel: "She's 13."

Lau: "Old enough for me to court then."

Ciel: "You're not courting her!"

Lau: "Is this a competition then Earl?."

*** Back to Claudette***

"Why wont the hurt go?" I hugged Panda close to me , There was a knock at the door "C-Come in..." Sebastian stepped in to my room and quietly shut the door behind him. "May I ask why you are crying?" He sat down on my bed and stroked my hair surprising me "It hurts...A death of a loved one a well...mother and the silly thing is it was just a dream and I have just met Madame Red." Sebastian smirked but as soon as it was there it was gone again "Do you want me to help you forget it?" He had a devious gleam in his eye but I nodded anyway, I rolled over and faced him suddenly he pinned me to the bed.

Heat rose to my cheeks "W-what are you doing?" He smirked "I'm helping you forget." He pushed his lips into mine and grabbed hold of my chest making me gasp, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth. I tried pushing him off but to no avail but luckily Ciel strolled into my room.

"Claudette it's time for the ball... *realization in 3. 2. 1* SEBASTIAN! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!"

Sebastian shot off me in a second leaving me confused and flustered.

"I'm very sorry Master." I got up and stood in front of Sebastian. "Were I come from you would be classed as a child molester, Don't you dare do that again... Come on Ciel." I grabbed hold of Ciel's hand and walked out of the manor towards the awaiting carriage , I climbed in and sat between Madam Red and Lau. Sebastian came into the carriage as well and sat across from me.

***Sebastian's pov***

As I walked pass Claudette's room I heard crying so I knocked on the door and entered upon her telling me to come in. She was laying on her front with her face buried in her pillow. "May I ask why you are crying?" I sat myself down on her bed and started stroking her hair. She gives off an almost completely pure alluring aurora. "It hurts...A death of a loved one a well...mother and the silly thing is it was just a dream and I have just met Madame Red." I smirked and quickly hid it.

I found her quite irresistible in this state in fact I was lusting after her. "Do you want me to help you forget it?" she nodded. this is just too good such a trusting girl. she turned over and faced me her long dark brown wavy hair spread over her pillow her ivory skin reflecting the moon's ray's her almost sinful dark Gray eyes , she looked like a dark goddess, I couldn't hold myself any more. I pinned her to the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" I smirked "I'm helping you forget." I pushed my lips into hers, already I wanted to deepen the kiss so I grabbed her chest making her gasp allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth as she struggled against me.

"Claudette it's time for the ball... *realization in 3. 2. 1* SEBASTIAN! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!"

Damn brat!. I quickly got off Claudette. "I'm very sorry Master." Claudette walked in front of me and looked like she was going to hit me but to my surprise she did nothing "Were I come from you would be classed as a child molester, Don't you dare do that again... Come on Ciel." I felt a pang of jealousy as she took hold of the young masters hand.

***Claudette's pov***

The carriage stopped so we all looked to madam red as she stated our rolls " Right Lau will be my young lover, Ciel will be my niece, Sebastian will be my nieces tutor and Claudette you will be my adopted daughter... Oh and Grell will be my butler like normal... any questions?"

"Hay why do I have to dress up like a girl!" Ciel shouted.

at that point I had already gotten out of the carriage and was walking in to the ball room. I spotted Viscount of Druitt straight away and walked up to him and tapped his arm, He looked down at me and smiled brightly.

"Oh hello my little dark rose. What is your name?"

I did a fake little giggle and smile. "It's Claudette My Lord." I curtsied and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Would you like to see something my little dark rose?"

"I would love too."

"Well then come with me."

He led me by my waist down a hall and in to a bed room. I do not like the look of this... "Close your eyes my dark rose." I did as I was told, I felt is back against mine suddenly he shoved a sweet-smelling cloth over my mouth and pulled it a way just before I was about to pass out so I was still conscious but only slightly, He picked me up and placed me on the bed, I felt him untie the back of my dress and pull it off leaving me in my corset and petticoat's , His hands roamed over my body as he kissed my neck the only thing I could do was cry I was too scared to shout for help no one would be able to hear me anyway.

***Ciel's pov:***

Where is she? and more important where is Viscount of Druitt, He better not have done anything to her.

"CIEL!" wait was that "Lizzy?!".

"This way my Lor- I mean Lady."

***Claudette's pov:***

"Please s-stop!"

He just ignored my pleas. He had now take off my petticoats , tied me to the bed and was rubbing my legs with his hands.

"Well I have to go and entertain my guests now my little dark rose."

I spat at him which earned me a hard slap across the face.

***Ciel's pov:***

Druitt was right there now, Me and Sebastian danced across the ball room and up to Druitt.

***Time skip***

"What a spoilt princess you are Little robin. Looking for something more entertaining?"

He moved his hand down my waste making me shudder. endure it Ciel you can do this, You have no choice now. After all those horrible, horrible lessons, you can handle it!.

"You know of other amusements?, I'd be most interested."

Druitt lifted my chin pulling my face close to his"Of Course I'd be happy to show them to you robin... My sweet little thing."

AAAAAAAAAAR I SWEAR WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I'M GOING TO KILL THIS CREEP!

*A few mins later*

Druitt lead me in to a small room, there was a sweet smell in the air and I started to feel dizzy.

"W-what is this?" All I heard was Druitt's chuckling and then I blacked out.

_"aaah__ aaah S-__Sebastian ."_

_"Please hold on a little longer sir you can do it."_

_"aaah aaah AAAH." My head flung back "THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"_

_"I Doubt any woman has been killed by a corset alone."_

My eye's opened only to see blackness, I could feel that my hand's and feet were tied. The Blind fold was removed from my eyes, I was sat in a cage on a stage, People wearing mask's were staring at me. That's it I've had it! "SEBASTIAN! come get me at once!"

All the candles in the room went out making it pitch black, I could hear people panicking, then everything was silenced and the lights came back on.

"My Lord you seem to find yourself being kidnapped left ,right and center. It really is pitiful."

"Just hurry up all ready, We need to find Claudette."

"Has my young Lord grown feelings for her, How cute but I plan to win."

"We don't even know if she's already betrothed."

Damn demon, He will not win, I will not allow it !. Sebastian Ripped open the cage, snapped my bindings and picked me up, Carrying me down a hall.

"Blast it there's no sign of her!"

***Claudette's pov:***

I could hear some one shouting it sounded like Ciel.

I started shouting "CIEL I'M IN HERE HURRY UP I'M BOARD AND MISS PANDA ALSO I WANT PONY...OR A POTATO ILL CALL IT... POTATO!"

Sebastian walked into the room with Ciel in his arm, Ciel took one look at me and started blushing while Sebastian just stood there staring with a nose bleed.

"Hello earth to Perverted Sebastian do you read me?"

He seemed to be knocked out of he's...do I dare say fantasies. He put down Ciel and broke the restraints, He picked me up in one arm and Ciel in the other, I had to lean my head agents Sebastian's neck because I was still weak from the drugs but could move my arms and leg's slightly. I care fully reached my hand up to Sebastian's face and carefully wiped away the blood with my hand.

***Time skip***

When we got back to the manor the drug had worn off so I got dressed in some clean clothes and went down to Ciel's study, he was sat reading with a cup of tea, I sat In the chair in front of his desk.

"Claudette can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course what is it?"

"...Are you betrothed or with anyone?"

"No...where I come from I'm not exactly how can I say excepted in society that much."

Ciel nodded and got up from his desk and kneeled down in front of me, he took my hand's and held them.

"Also did Druitt touch you?"

"Why the hell do you think I was in my underwear, drugged and strapped to a bed then?"

"Claudette this is serious. I can see a Clear hand print on your cheek so don't lie!" Note to self: don't piss off Ciel because he's as scary as hell...or heaven depending on your view's, If you were a demon I'm pretty sure heaven would be scary...

"Well he kissed my neck...touched my legs and when I spat at him he slapped me.." I could feel tears in my eyes I hated even remembering being touched it made me feel sick. Ciel surprised me when he stroked my cheek and pulled me in to a hug he then genially kissed my lips. I harshly pushed him away running out of the room and straight into madame red, She held on to my arms and wiped a few tears away.

"It's okay dear...come with me." She led me into the library and sat me down next to her.

"what happened?"

"It's nothing..."

"you know you can tell me. I haven't known you for long at all but I think of you as a daughter."

"And I think of you as a mother..."

"...You do...OH Claudette." She pulled me into a bone crushing hug, I hugged her back this was the first time I ever felt loved, My parents at home never bothered with me even when I was getting bullied. I longed for there love and acceptance for anyone's really, I was always called stupid at school due to my Dyslexia. I pulled out of the hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"I need to go and speak with Ciel...And Thank you." I walked back into Ciel's study, He had his head on the desk he seemed to be sleeping so I picked up a book from a near by shelf and slammed it on to his desk scaring him awake.

"WHAT?!"

"Ciel you can't go around kissing girl's you are betrothed to Lady Elizabeth, Just think of how she will feel...Ciel I am not allowed to love you that is a harsh truth I will not hurt that girl... Goodnight Ciel... No , I think Ill go and visit undertaker since he is the only one who does not seem to want to kiss me every five minutes!"

Ciel slammed his hands on his desk and walked in front of me "THANK GOD YOUR GOING,You have no right to talk to me like that, If you're forgetting I'm a lord and you a peasant!"

"I couldn't care if you were the bloody King of England, Your just a twelve-year-old boy who is spoilt and has a short temper, You have everything you could ever want. Your parents might be dead but they showed you loved unlike mine you have no idea what it feel's like to have something there but you can't have it!" Ciel raised his hand and slapped me across the face bruising my one good cheek ,Tear's filled my eyes, his eyes softened when he had realised what he had done before he could say anything Sebastian walked in with a tray of tea.

Before Sebastian could say anything I walked out of the study, I made my way to the front door.

I walked through the dark streets to the undertakers, I walked into the shop.

"Hello?... Undertaker are you there?."

"He~he~he hello my dear, what brings you hear?"

Undertaker walked out from the back he frowned. but his smile shortly returned.

"Just come to get away from the manor for a bit...thing's have got a bit hectic...you can probably tell from the state of my face." I chuckled slightly. Undertaker grabbed my hand.

"This way my dear let's make that face all pretty again." He took me through the back room and sat me on a coffin, he got a wash cloth and started cleaning my face.

"Who hit you my dear."

"Viscount of Druitt and...Ciel."

"I'm quite surprised that the little lord would even raise a hand at you."

"yeah he was surprised at himself as well...can I sleep here for tonight?"

"Of course my dear... which coffin hehehe."

"Thanks,Preferably one with out a dead body in."

I smiled at the undertaker and took off his hat placing in on my head.

"Hehehehe you would quite suite being an undertaker. Is there anything else you need dear?"

"Could you teach me how to dance?"

"I love dancing hehehehe."

Undertaker took my hand and pulled me up, he put one hand on my waist while I put mine on his shoulder.

"he~he~he 1...2...3..4...1..2..3..4 My you are a fast learner."

"I should have nearly killed myself by now... yayz I'm doing it."

I moved both of my hands to around his neck and I moved his hair to reveal his stunning green eyes I felt him pull me tighter agents himself, My heart fluttered. This is the first time I've ever felt really attracted to anyone...I wouldn't be surprised if he was death himself. He moved his face closer to mine and genially pecked me on the cheek.

"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call. I'm going to retire hehehehehehe." At that he walked off. okay then...lets find a coffin without a dead body.

After an hour of searching through the coffins that I must say were all full there was one left,I slowly opened it to see undertaker sleeping and slightly drooling, also he was hugging Panda "Panda I'll save you!" I pulled Panda from the undertakers grasp who intern wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me in the coffin...I swear I could hear him chuckling.

***Ciel's pov:***

****"Master we should go and get Claudette, Would you like me to prepare a carriage?"

"Yes she said she would be at the Undertaker."

I must apologies for my action's when I see her.

***Claudette's pov:***

"Crap is all I can say Panda, What do you mean it's my fault you're the one who got kidnapped by Underta- aaah!" I could feel undertaker nuzzling in to my neck. "I know Panda Undertaker planed all of this...I know. hehehe. OH NO UNDERTAKER YOUR BISCUITS ARE BEING EATEN!" I hope this will get him of me.

"hehehehe nice try Claudette but I keep my Biscuits with me at all times."

"you bastard."

"hehehe that's not very nice for a young woman to say I better silence you..." He turned me around to face him and kissed me deeply, I kissed him back my knees buckling under me, Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Sebastian and Ciel both looking quite pissed.

"What are you doing Claudette?!"

I slowly pulled away from undertaker, my cheeks flushed and turned to Ciel."

"I am quite Clearly kissing Undertaker."

Ciel grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me away from undertaker who was having a giggle fit.

"Sebastian put her in my carriage."

Sebastian picked me up and threw me over his arm while scowling at Undertaker.

"Good Bye for now he~he~he."

**A/N:**

**Mwhahahaha well I will leave it at that for this chapter because I've even confused myself with writing so much for this chapter also the song that Claudette sings to Ciel is called "I hear you calling" by Chalice and Blade ( I do not own the song). mwhahaha ****good-bye reader's for now.**

**Please review or you will make Sebby cry.**

**And thank you for all who have commented. **


End file.
